


The Need For A Diversion

by Yamiyoru



Series: Drowning helplessly [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Depression?, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finds comfort in the most unlikely person in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't like a bad boy? (In a story, perhaps.) I think Adachi will make a excellent yandere boyfriend.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threatened by Adachi.

**Chapter 1**

Yosuke awoke to the humming of a song and slowly opened his drowsy eyes to find himself inside a car, which smelt like coffee. 

_Dad prefer citrus. Did he change the freshener? Car looks different too..._

Something did not fit but his mind felt heavy and would not cooperate. 

'Has sleepy head woken up?' 

Turning sharply to the driver seat, Yosuke’s mind finally registered that this was not his dad’s car. The last person he wanted to see was leaning lazily against the window armrest with his lips tilted up in a mocking smile. Yosuke’s instinct switched right into flight mode. Getting out was his only thought as the images of his earlier encounter flooded back. Scrambling to get out, Yosuke reached for the door but his attempt flopped as Adachi had anticipated his reaction. Before he could much lift the door handle, he felt the weight of the detective pressed heavily onto his back, one arm enclosing his shoulders and went stilled with fear. 

Trapped within the young detective’s arms, there was nothing he could do but close his eyes. Wrong move as it only served to amplify the sensation of the detective’s hand sliding slowly down his arm to his hand on the door’s handle, sending quiet shudders to his pounding heart. Gently and effortlessly, Adachi pried Yosuke’s fingers off the handle and locked the frozen boy in his arms with a firm grip.

'Not so fast. That’s no way to treat the person, who drove you home, Hanamura kun.' 

The goofiness was replaced with a soft dangerous tone as Adachi pressed his lips on the boy’s ear and whispered; the same low taunting voice that Yosuke remembered well. It was the same voice this man had used when he pulled at his wrists and pinned them above his head not too long ago. It was not a dream. Being this close, Yosuke could smell the cologne mixed with the sweat of their previous activity. 

_I had sex with this man._

‘After you had what you want, you just threw me away like a one night stand? How awful and mean when you were crying while clinging to me like I was a lifeline and swallowed me so hungrily.’ 

‘What do you want?’ Yosuke forced the words out of his mouth. He could not let this man have the upper hand or he would be pushed around forever. He had allowed it once but no more. 

‘How about a second round here so this body remembers who does it belongs to?’ 

Yosuke gasped as he felt Adachi’s hand pushed under his shirt and slowly moved upward. The coldness of the raven’s hand was like a snake sliding across his front and any minute sooner, it would sank its fangs into his neck. ‘No!’ Yosuke struggled to fight back but somehow, he could not find the strength. His limbs were strangely heavy and his mind tired from exhaustion. When Adachi bit down hard on his shoulder, leaving his mark, a small whimper was all he could manage.

The raven could feel the boy’s weakness and him slowly surrendering his body to his mercy. It was a lie to take the boy here in the open but he was not about to let his prey go this easily either, not before pushing him near the edge of a lava pool and scaring him a bit. Pulling Yosuke’s trembling hands inward into a deep embrace, he muttered with a low chuckle, ‘If you still haven’t notice, we’re right outside your house. Let me lower the window for you. Go ahead and scream or shout. Make a scene. I’m sure your parents and neighbours would love the sight. Your dad is the manager of Junes, isn’t it? Or that’s what the stupid town folks think when in reality, he holds a more important position in the enterprise. I wonder what would happen if the company finds out?’ and Yosuke froze at the mention of his parents. 

The company would most likely not take kindly on the matter. They would fire his dad on the spot for rumours like this and rumours spiral out of control fast in this small town. No. Please, no. His parents had sacrificed enough coming down here for him. He could not let that happen to his parents. Why’s he always screwing things up? Why?

 _Maybe I’m just useless like what they said…_

‘The same goes for you.’ The voice remained soft but the tone was unexpected; not controlled anger and venom when most are threatened but a tone he was pretty familiar with. The head that had hung low from his taunts lifted and the fear in the brown orbs had disappeared.

This boy, who was still shaking few minutes ago, seemed to be gone and replaced with something else. As they sat there, staring at each other, Yosuke took the move to lean in with his lips parting. Pushing his tongue out to lick Adachi’s lower lip in one swift movement, the older man, still thinking Yosuke was a docile doll, flinched when the 'toy' clamped his teeth down with enough strength to break the skin next. It did not stop there as Yosuke licked and sucked at the blood that was slowly oozing out. The whole time he held his gaze with Adachi, challenge obvious in his eyes. After what seemed like a full minute, the brunette finally pulled away with a calculative grin. ‘The same goes for you, _Officer._ '

_This boy does have another side. Good! This is getting fun!_

Bringing out his buried darker side was what intrigued him to break this boy. Amused and satisfied, Adachi praised the younger with a chuckle and rewarded him by releasing his hold, ‘You’re right. That’s why I will be watching you. You're smarter than you let on so you should know what does best for everyone. That’s enough for today and you probably need to sleep. You seem to be having a fever.’ Climbing back into his driver seat, Adachi unlocked the door for Yosuke to get out. The moment the door was slammed shut, Adachi drove off, leaving a disheveled Yosuke at the side of the road. 

It was only when Adachi’s car finally turned the corner, then Yosuke felt safe to move towards his house. 

Once inside, he headed straight to the bathroom. He had to clean all the places that man had touched. Turning the shower on to the fullest, Yosuke scrubbed his skin harshly. He only stopped when the skin had turned red and stung from the rough scrubbing. Even so, he still felt dirty and threw the sponge hard at the floor. It was not enough. 

Using the wall to support himself with one hand, Yosuke reached behind with his other hand and inserted his fingers into the hole where that man had taken him raw. Pushing in, he began rubbing the sides to remove the drying semen; a reminder that he had indeed whored himself to Adachi. At the sudden intrusion, the muscles tensed and squeezed the fingers to push them out, the same way when Adachi prepped him. It was a strange sensation and he felt nausea at first but as the fingers scissored to open out his inside, the rejection lessened and he consciously relaxed. It was not long for him to start panting, his hips bucking into the older man’s fingers, hungrily swallowing the digits like what Adachi said.

Ignoring how sensitive the muscles were, he inserted more fingers and dug as deeply as he could remember Adachi pushing himself in, brushing against the same spot that had him arching upwards into the older man’s hand that was stroking him. The pain mixing with pleasure as Adachi’s heated shaft repeatedly rubbed against his prostate. His fingers falling into the same rhythm as Adachi rocked his hips faster and faster, bringing him to his climax as he released onto the white bathroom tiles. As his orgasm faded, Yosuke realised that he had gotten off a second time that night with Adachi in mind. His body remembered how it responded to the detective’s touches, the heat, and the pleasure. The truth was he enjoyed it. Adachi did not rape him, he had willingly spread his legs for the older man. No longer able to hold his emotions in, Yosuke sat down heavily, his tears mixing with the water beating down from the shower head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time when you have to choose between two. The nicest person to you may not be what you need. The truth may not be what you want either.  
> I don't own Persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend tells me this pairing won't happen. Oh really? This is how it goes.

**Chapter 2**

Hanamura Yosuke dislikes it when people tell him to listen and for one good reason; hardly anyone does the same for him. However, standing here alone in the stairway, needing the wall to keep himself upright and for the dizzy spell to pass, Yosuke dreaded not listening to his mother this morning to stay home. 

The water from the shower had long gone cold when he was woken up by Teddie banging on the bathroom door. After staying up all night, worrying the brunette had gotten himself kidnapped into the TV, Teddie was excited to see Yosuke was finally back safely. Yosuke knew he ought to be thankful for one more person was genuinely concerned about his well-being but he was too tired to care. 

Walking past Teddie and rather ungratefully, the tired brunette blocked out the questions of where he was last night and headed for their room. Somehow, his parents managed to sleep through the noise. Relieved he need not have to deal with more questioning, Yosuke climbed into bed in a wobbly manner, feeling numbed and cold. 

Catching only a few hours of sleep, his alarm announced he needed to get up for school and reluctantly left the warmth of the blanket. Once out, a gripping cold air rushed at him that had his goosebumps standing, then sneezing and lastly, pulling a second layer over that did little. Other than the chilly temperature, Yosuke had no appetite. Sitting at the table, the brunette stared at the plate and stabbed his breakfast with a fork repeatedly, prompting his dad to raise an eyebrow over the newspapers. 

_Don’t nag at me. Too early for that._

Fortunately, his dad did not press about table manners and went back to reading headlines. 

_Good!_

Passing it off as fatigue from lack of sleep and ignoring how weirdly freezing it was even with a thick jacket in late Spring, the brunette continued his assault and switched target from the egg to the bread, spreading and coating it in rich egg yolk.

_Teddie, please shut up for one second._

Yosuke slightly grimaced at the boy in question, whose ‘ahh’ and ‘ooh’ over the telly shopping program, were making his headache worse. Contrary to his wish and like any other day, Teddie quickly bombarded them with more questions. Usually, it is him, who entertains the enthusiastic blondie but since waking up, he had no mood for it. 

Leaving only his mother to answer the questions half-heartedly, Yosuke pushed the plate towards Teddie, which at this point, his mother had turned her attention fully on him and suggested he stays home, looking pale and out of it. This created another exaggerated reaction from Teddie, who probably watched some medical drama, wanted to play doctor and almost dragged him up to bed. 

On another day, he would skip school without hesitation but not today with Teddie at home. Having to handle all that crazy energy was one thing but Teddie’s presence only reminded him of his dungeon; the twisted shopping street painted in gloomy red and black. Why did he have to dig out the truth? He should have taken the news of Saki senpai’s death as a simple murder case and left it as it was. Living a fool’s lie would have been so much easier and happier.

The afternoon Saki Senpai’s body was found, he asked Souji to help him find the truth. With Teddie’s nose, it led them right to the murder site and it was the Konishi’s liqueur store in the middle of the street. Searching the store for clues, they found the torn tickets and Saki’s broken shadow. Seeing the shadow, Teddie explained to them that Saki Senpai had indeed fallen victim to her own shadow and described how he knew. 

The fog in the TV world has a certain property, which makes the trapped human’s emotions unravel and the least wanted emotions warped into their doppelgänger; accompanied with associated memories. They will confront each other and if the human reject the other, they will lose their life force fast because they have consented to the other being a separate entity while giving away a part of their soul. The doppelgänger detached and deprived of regard, seeking to take over as a whole, will take the obvious option to destroy the other. Weakened, the human will be murdered effortlessly and tossed out. 

Little does the doppelgänger know that without the main body, it is only one of a half. Gradually, it loses the remaining weaker emotions, clinging only to the strongest one at the point of separation, becoming almost an empty shell lacking in form. It would eventually join the rest and wander aimlessly in this world. They were considered lucky that Shadow Saki was still in its human form. It might still be able to give them answers with most of the remaining memories and emotions intact.

Approaching the shadow cautiously, Souji attempted to ask who was the main antagonist and it responded by attacking Yosuke, who was behind Souji. With a strangling hold on Yosuke’s neck, ‘Saki’ was hissing angrily that it was all Yosuke’s fault. The shadow was too strong for Yosuke to shake off and he knew at that moment this was not Saki anymore. He would have become the third victim if Souji did not strike the shadow down with the golf club. He almost cried watching ‘Saki’ vanished into nothing but he was occupied with its words that it was his fault she died. Even in its last moment, it was still repeating the same three words.

_It’s you._

Saki's murderer was never him but he did just killed what was left of her. Overwhelmed by undeserving guilt, his control slipped, giving his shadow a chance to manifest. Yosuke did not want Souji to know how little self-confidence he has or how much he wants someone, anyone to acknowledge his effort and made the same stupid mistake. He denied what is part of him and almost killed Souji. Not fully aware of his persona’s power and distracted for Yosuke’s safety, the huge mutated frog had the upper hand, knocking Souji down and proceeded to crush unconscious Souji under its feet. Luckily, Teddie leapt in to pull Souji out of the way in time. On the floor, Yosuke watched helplessly at the back of his other self as it cornered Souji and Teddie into the wall, the barrels of rice wine blocking their escape on either side.

_It’s my fault!_

_That’s right. It has always been your fault. You hate this dump but it’s also you who brought the whole family here. You enjoy screwing things up and have people clean it up for you. Admit it, you are as useless as they all say. Even now, you are leading these two to their death._

Turning around, the shadow changed back into its human form, giving Yosuke a grin with one of its hand choking Teddie. The other had flung Souji aside, landing the greyed hair boy heavily beside the brunette. It was ugly. He was ugly. When did he allow himself to turn this hideous?

Clutching Souji’s shirt and pulling himself over his friend, Yosuke sobbed for how weak he was for rejecting himself and that he caused all this. ‘I’m sorry, Souji. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.’

The next thing he knew was a light flashed behind him. He woke up groggily to the sensation of Souji’s warm hand cupping his face and holding his head upright to assess the injuries. Souji had propped him in a sitting position against the wall and taking in his surrounding, he could vaguely see they were still in the store but his shadow was gone. They were safe.

Noticing the bruise that is forming on Souji’s face and the cut lips where his shadow had struck, Yosuke burst into tears. Teddie had explained to them how shadows kill and still, he did exactly what he should not. He almost killed them. Pulling Yosuke into a strong hug, Souji told Yosuke that it was Yosuke who saved them. At the last minute, Yosuke had accepted the shadow, weakening the shadow and giving him the chance to use his persona. They would have died if Yosuke was not brave enough to admit his own weaknesses and accepted them.

‘You shielded me, Yosuke. Thank you.’

Looking towards Teddie, the blondie nodded. Souji was speaking the truth. For the first time in a long time, someone thanked him. Maybe, this time he could set things right. 

The joy was short lived as a few days later, Adachi brought him into the station for their investigation. When Adachi presented the movie tickets, it felt like he was back in the TV world and Saki was sitting opposite, blaming him for her death. The older man’s hands on his back snapped Yosuke back to reality but he did not realise he was being laid onto the floor as Saki appeared again. 

Saki was glaring at him and asking him why he was allowed to live his life when she could not, to mould away into the side of Adachi’s head. Adachi had taken his clothes off and biting down hard onto his bare shoulder. He wanted to push Adachi away to see Saki’s feet beside them. She towered over them and reminded Yosuke constantly she was dead. She bent down closer with her hands out stretched. Was she going to strangle him again? Was that how she died?

She disappeared once more at the pain of Adachi’s fingers stretching him eagerly. Gasping silently at the sensation, Yosuke remembered to breathe. Spreading his legs, Adachi slammed in without a care if it was too fast or it was hurting the brunette. Adachi was purposely making it painful but Yosuke allowed it. With his sight blurring up with tears from pain, Yosuke let the older man did whatever he wanted with his body as it kept him sane and pushed the phantom at bay. 

He needed the pain yesterday night but now he blames Adachi for it that he needed a distraction. The movie tickets that Adachi shown him had testified Saki senpai’s anger towards him and even though Teddie had assured him most of the things shadows said are deceptions, Yosuke believed the shadow’s words and blames himself for her death. If he stayed home, he would end up thinking about the humiliation Adachi had done to him, which would not do, making school seemed a better option. No wonder Chie calls him an idiot when the signs of a cold were so obvious. 

Taking longer than usual, Yosuke never felt so happy seeing the school gate. The same distance was somehow further this morning. Even the stairs were higher today. Dumping the bag onto the table, Yosuke collapsed heavily into the chair to catch his breath just as Souji walked in. Before ‘Yo’ even left his tongue, one look from Souji, he was told to go home but hell no was he going back now and all that wasted energy to get here. It was a Saturday anyway so school was half day. It should not be too difficult to sit through a few hours. 

How wrong he was. It was a relief when the last school bell rang and went out to look for Souji. He was going to ask Souji if he could help with his shift. As he searched the school for Souji, he heard Souji’s voice as he climbed down the stairs. 

‘Sure. I’m free now.’ 

‘Thanks so much, Souji. Those boys are getting out of hand.’ 

‘What boys?’ 

Into the corridor, Yosuke asked Chie what she needed Souji for. 

‘You were eavesdropping?’ 

‘Why do I need to eavesdrop when the whole school can hear you? You know how loud you are?’ 

Another wrong move as Chie gave him a high kick, kicking him right into the floor. Giving an uneasy laugh, he picked himself up slowly with Souij’s help. He did not think Chie kicked that hard but he ended up on the floor and was sorry that Chie looked guilty. So guilty that she explained the problem she was talking about a minute ago without the slightest aggressiveness. After listening, he agreed that Souji should be there and waving goodbye, he told them to be careful. The whole time, he did not miss the worried look from Souji. Passing his chance, he left for Junes. He hoped it was a full roster today and prayed the mail did not need him. 

Unfortunately, the two girls skipped out again, leaving the Junes cursed prince to tend to the food court for an hour and another few in the mart to stock up food. By the time his shift ended, he could barely stand. Taking the stairs down to the back exit to avoid Adachi, he stopped in the middle of the third and fourth floor. His sight was swarming. Panting slightly, he leaned against the wall for support. Willing the dizziness and the black gathering at the edge of his eyes to go away, he should have asked his dad to drive him home but not wanting a scolding for showing up sick, he did not. Not hearing the footsteps echoing through the empty stairway, Yosuke saw Souji at the foot of the stair with a shocked expression and arms around him before passing out again for the third time that week. 

He heard a young girl’s voice talking and someone else telling her something. Then, they both left with the room falling into empty silence. His body was sweating to the heat. He needed something to ease the agony and wanted to push the heavy layer away but his limbs were too heavy to move. Whimpering at the discomfort and no one to help him, he was glad for the icy hand placed over his forehead. It was cold but it felt really good against his burning fever. Leaning into it, he took comfort in the coldness when the rest of his body was shivering.

‘Didn’t I tell you this morning you were having a fever?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. 
> 
> I'm sure you can guess who is that person speaking.  
> I really, really like Adachi so I'm giving him a sweet moment with Yosuke although Yosuke wouldn't know, which is also the whole point. Adachi is a yandere. Yandere doesn't show their sweetness easily.
> 
> I personally don’t like how OP Souji is in the game and how he can do everything like Superman. He can control Izanagi immediately without any shadow to confront him? It’s more alien to me than human so I wanted to rewrite the scene where Souji is also human. He’s just as weak as Yosuke. 
> 
> Don’t worry, Yosuke is not going mad. He was just badly traumatised by so many things happening one after another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Was too lazy.
> 
> I don’t own Persona.

**Chapter 3**

One moment, it was Souji at the foot of the stairs, the next was waking up to his mother changing the ice pack. Other than completely fussed over for his fever, if it hurt anywhere, if he needed water, soup or food, there was a lot of scolding as well. How their son had troubled the entire Dojima household. With a raging fever while trapped between a heavy blanket and the mattress, there was little he could do but listened quietly to Teddie’s exaggerated replay as an audience.

According to the stupid bear, Yosuke had laid dead on his sensei's futon, vomited all over everywhere and everyone; lastly, needing them to send the boy back home. In the midst of all that, that he did not remember a minute of any, Teddie gave a tragic account of how he almost made Nanako cried. 

Closing his eyes, Yosuke took advantage of being very sick and ignored everyone as one good thing about it was it had no repercussion. However, the brunette was not expecting to see Souji the next second he opened his eyes. How did Souji get here so fast in 5 seconds? Through the tellie? Did his partner come to murder his ass for making his little cousin cry? 

_Goodbye, world?_

Unaware of the nonsense going rounds in Yosuke’s head, Souji only wiped the sweat and wet bangs away with a huge sigh. Even if Souji knew, he was unlikely to play along as seeing how the bubbly brunette simply stared wordlessly despite the intimate contact. Yosuke did not protest when Souji’s thumb slipped lower to push the hair sticking to the brunette’s cheeks and more fingers brushing the brown hair back.

Without his contacts, he could not see Souji’s face. Was it the usual blank expression or the one like his mum? Probably the latter but the only difference was Souji was holding it back from a sick person, which was relief to his pounding headache. 

Grateful for his partner’s unspoken consideration, he welcomed the darkness to ease the throbbing pain and took comfort in the silence. Drowsily, he felt the silverette’s warm palm covering his eyes. He did not hear the door open with the light coming in shielded from his eyes. He did not realize Souji turned to ‘shh’ Teddie either. All he knew was the warmth. 

_Too warm…_

Yosuke pushed the heavy quilt away but failed miserably as the pressure over his eyes disappeared and started a game, tucking him right back in the layer to the neck each time.

_Too hot._

It was not long for Yosuke to pass out from the exhaustion of fighting both the fever and Souji’s persistence. 

Confident that Yosuke had given up fighting, Souji sat back onto the floor and waited for Teddie to return with some more ice and water. He adjusted the ice pack so Yosuke’s neck would be in a less strenuous angle. Over the few minutes of his visit, Yosuke’s fever was burning up again. 

Yesterday, when he came back from the grocery store with the ice packs, he found the little ones in tears as they hunched over Yosuke helplessly. The towel had done little to soften the pains crunching Yosuke’s features. He immediately suggested bringing Yosuke to the hospital. Instead of agreeing, the Hanamura parents refused strongly in the call. He was angry at their decision but he was in no legal position to go ahead with it and had to settle with sending Yosuke home. With Yosuke’s weight over his shoulder, he helped Yosuke up to his room with Adachi san’s help. Even with the layers, he could feel the heat through the clothes and Souji’s anger turned to guilt for letting Yosuke’s condition worsen to the point of collapsing. He should have made sure Yosuke went home and not to work. 

Taking the basin from Teddie, he asked the kind hearted boy to leave, to which Teddie agreed. He even took effort to tip toe out. Despite Yosuke’s complaints about Teddie, Teddie did understand when to leave quietly. 

Squeezing the towel dry, Souji proceeded to wiping Yosuke’s feverish stricken body as per instruction of the doctor. Eyeing the bags of medicine on the table, Souji had to wonder why this family preferred to have the doctor made house visits than going to the hospital? The germs or some rich people’s way of living? 

Either way, Souji was relieved Yosuke was getting proper medical attention. Before he left the previous night, the fever had made Yosuke delirious, half crying and pleading someone to let him go. Was Saki haunting Yosuke’s dreams? With the unfortunate encounter with Shadow Saki, he was worried about Yosuke’s mental health. The way Yosuke laid on his bed, weak and muttering for someone, Souji felt an urge to stay. He might not have known Yosuke for long but one thing he knew was the brunette was frailer at heart than was shown. 

If Yosuke started mumbling for help again, he would be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some development for Souji and Yosuke. I want to make it a triangle story. The delirium was from my friend’s story of her brother when he had dengue fever.

**Author's Note:**

> I like emo Yosuke. Ya, I'm sadistic.


End file.
